Time Flies
by auri mynonys
Summary: Syndrome spends a little extra time with the daughter of his nemesis. CHAPTER 2 DELETED.


Violet didn't know the name of her enemy. In fact, she knew absolutely nothing about her enemy, save that he was attempting to kill her and her family, and that was enough to make her strongly dislike him. She didn't need to know his name; she could focus on his face and just feel the rage boiling to the surface, threatening to explode from her at any second.

Not that exploding would do Violet any good. Her jailer had locked her in her own private little cell, bound in a strange circular _thing_ by what appeared to be thick cords of energy. She hung limply, miserable and separated from her family, waiting for imminent doom.

Imminent doom did not feel like gracing her with its presence. However, her nemesis did.

She heard the door open and lifted her head, her hair falling somewhat in her face, barely restrained by the headband she wore. Through the thick dark curtain she could see him approaching, swaggering and grinning smugly. The first thing she really took in about him was his shock of fiery, orange-red hair that stood straight up from his head. "With your hair like that, you look like your head's on fire," she informed him with her usual sarcastic edge.

The smug grin only widened. "Well, aren't we feeling a little grumpy today?" he said, leaning closer to her. "Then again, I guess today hasn't exactly been your day, has it? What with your ship blowing up and then getting caught and imprisoned…"

Violet tilted her head slightly to the side. He had wide blue eyes and freckles across the bridge of his nose, although his face was partially hidden by the small, black mask he wore to hide his true identity. She raised an eyebrow slightly and said, "I don't see why you bother with the mask. After all, anyone could identify you just by looking at your hair."

The villain rolled his eyes and began to pace in front of her. "You know what the problem with girls is?" he said. "They spend too much time focusing on fashion. I mean, really. I have you captured and bound in this nice, cozy little cell and all you can do is comment on my hairstyle? Wow. I was really expecting something more… _fantastic._ After all, you are the daughter of Mr. Incredible."

Violet's eyes narrowed. "Look, mister," she snapped.

A shock suddenly ran through her body. She grimaced in pain, and her enemy smirked. "The name, just for future reference, is Syndrome," he informed her.

She glared at him. "All right, Syndrome," she spat. "I never did anything to you, and neither did my family. Why - ?"

Before she could finish her sentence, Syndrome rounded on her, practically snarling. "Oh really?" he said icily. "Well then. I suppose your father hasn't told you about the little boy he completely rejected and left in the dust. But why bother mentioning him? After all, he wasn't important. Oh, no. Just some stupid little kid who wasn't worth Mr. Incredible's time, because, let's face it, he didn't have super powers. And you supers - oh, you look down on those who aren't like you, don't you? Because they can't take care of themselves, ever. Well, let me tell you something, little miss Incredible, your father was _everything_ to me, and did he care? _Noo._ Buddy Pine wasn't worth Mr. Incredible's time. He had better things to do than sit around and look after some geeky little boy. But I could take care of myself, always could. I had brain power, unlike most other supers - and your father totally underestimated me." He took a deep breath, staring almost blankly at the wall. "Well, it doesn't really matter now, does it? Because Syndrome is about to become the hero, and you're not going to live long enough to stop me." Syndrome turned to face her again, calm once more and grinning. "I'm going to have a lot of fun destroying you," he told her. "Really, I am."

Violet swallowed hard, trying to take in everything she'd just heard. "So you're going to kill us?" she finally managed to get out.

Syndrome smiled wickedly. "Why, yes, I am," he said, a cold glint in his boyish, blue eyes.

Violet shivered and hung her head again, biting her lip. What was she supposed to say to that?

"How do you want to die, Miss Incredible?" Syndrome asked her, grabbing her chin and tilting her face up. "Don't know if I'll listen to your suggestions, but it's always worth a try. And if you say old age, I'll go and kill your little brother right now."

Violet gaped at him, horrified. "You awful, worthless monster!" she screamed. "I can't believe you! You - " And she proceeded to use several extremely foul expletives that would never have belonged in a Disney movie.

This only served to amuse him. "Shame, shame," he said. "I wouldn't expect language like that from a _good_ girl."

Violet made an attempt to calm herself. "Maybe not," she said quietly. "But nobody's completely good. And nobody's completely evil, either."

"Oh, boy," Syndrome said, rolling his eyes. "Let me guess. We're going to have a wonderful moment here where the sweet little heroine finds the kernel of good in the blackened, icy heart of her enemy and brings him to her side, and then they go and free her family and fight crime together and end up getting married and having a bunch of snotty little super-babies and living happily ever after. Please. Excuse me while I _vomit_!"

"That solution sounds so bad to you?" Violet said, raising an eyebrow. "Well, try this one: the sweet little heroine suddenly sees everything from the villain's point of view and realizes that people and the world in general suck, and then she joins his side and goes homicidal and kills a bunch of people along with him and helps him carry out all his evil plans, and _then_ they get married and have snotty little supervillain-babies and living somewhat happily ever after."

"That sounds about as likely as the first one," Syndrome said with a snort. "I mean, really. You, join my side, help me kill your family, and then become my kick-ass, super seductive villainess wife? Ha! Dream on, sweetheart."

"It's not exactly the life I dream about," Violet retorted. "And if I _was_ your, quote, 'kick-ass super seductive villainess wife,' unquote, I would make you change your hairstyle."

"You know, I think you just like my hair, and that's why you have to comment on it so much," Syndrome said, walking closer to her again, so that she barely had any personal space at all.

She didn't attempt to lean back. She already knew she couldn't. "Right. Your turn to dream on, buddy," she said sarcastically.

He shot her a dirty look. "Don't call me 'Buddy,'" he snapped. After a second, he grinned again and continued. "And I don't think I _am_ dreaming at all. I think you actually like me a little bit."

Violet did not deign to reply to this in words. All he received was an icy glare that clearly screamed, _"Yeah, right. What have you been smoking?"_

He smirked ever so slightly and swished his cape a bit. "And since you're not denying it, I'll just take your silence as confirmation," he said.

"Oh, yes, Syndrome, I am so amazingly hot for you," Violet said mockingly. "Your hair just does something for me. And the spandex suit - wow! I am absolutely dying to kiss you right now."

Syndrome leered at her and grabbed her chin, cutting short her sarcastic tirade. "Oh really?" he said, grinning wickedly. "I'll bet that can be arranged…"

He bent forward and pressed his mouth hard over hers.

She gasped and attempted to jerk her head back, but he held her. She couldn't move her arms or legs, but whatever she could move wriggled in a frantic attempt to escape. For all that, it wasn't half bad, although Violet had never exactly imagined that her first kiss would come from a supervillain who was preparing to kill her and her entire family. Still…

_No!_ she screamed at herself, feeling her frustration beginning to boil out. _No, you can't like this, you can't enjoy it! Stupid, stupid hormones! He's trying to kill you! You - _

In her fury, Violet had balled her hand into a fist and unconsciously made a small shield appear around it.

Her arm fell loose.

It was all she could do not to gasp. Dear Lord, she had one hand free! If she could just keep Syndrome distracted…

She didn't have to time to keep him preoccupied. He neatly broke the kiss and stepped back from her, smiling arrogantly at her. She stared weakly at him, torn between her screaming anger and aggravation and her crazy hormones that were yelling at her brain, _He kissed you, and he was good, and you know it, and he knows you know it!_

Suddenly, his self-righteous grin disappeared when he noticed one of her hands had been freed. "How did…?" he started, and then, still glaring at her suspiciously, he stepped back and went to the control panel. He typed in a command, and her hand was suddenly reconnected to the circle she was hanging from. He glared at her warily, but he approached her again. "Well, however you got out isn't exactly important right now," he said. He shrugged and glanced at a clock on the control panel, and then grimaced. "Wow! I've been here _way_ too long." He grinned ever so slightly and mumbled, "Time flies when you're having fun." He turned back to her and smiled almost seductively at her. "Listen, baby, it's been a blast, but I have your other family members to visit. Sorry. I'll drop by later, after the big fight and stuff. Maybe I'll even spare you for a little bit. We could have a lot of fun, you and I."

He let the implications of this statement sink in for a moment before grabbing her again and kissing her a second time. This time, she didn't fight it, not only because she didn't want to but because she could potentially escape if he kept at it. She began mentally preparing a shield…

And suddenly felt a stab of pain in her side.

She jerked back from Syndrome and glanced down. He had stabbed a syringe into her, and it was emptying its contents into her. "Sorry, sweetheart," he said with a shrug. "I can't risk you being in a wakeful state while I'm not there to supervise you. When I've transferred you to a _new_ cell, with the rest of your family, _then_ you can stay awake. But for now - " He grinned slightly. "Sweet dreams, Invisigirl."

As her brain slowly began to shut down, Violet thought, _Huh. Invisigirl. That's a good name. Maybe I should use that…_

The last thing she recognized before dropping out was the swish of Syndrome's cape as he swept dramatically out the door.

_Fin_


End file.
